The Darenomicon
by Invader Deb
Summary: AT characters and my characters fight for an awesome wish from the Darenomicon! Sumbit dares and make the characters do them! Hosted by some of my characters. Rated T just in case.


**The Darenomicon**

**Remake of "Adventure Time Dares!"**

**By Invader Deb (Previously Aranhpaz)**

* * *

**Chapter 0: Intro-dare-tion**

The cameras focused on a luxurious-looking beach where the show was taking place in. A young brunette girl with a green and black striped jacket, black shorts, and green shoes and her sidekick, a red fox with extremely large yellow eyes with white pupils sat on a large table decorated with Hawaiin-looking knick-knacks. Around them were several AT characters and others sitting on wooden chairs you might find in a regular elementary school.

"Hello Adventure Time lovers!'" The fox shouted. "Welcome to AT: The Darenomicon. I'm Andee the fox, the beautiful, gorgeous, lovely, powerful-" Andee was interrupted by the girl.

"Um, don't get to full of yourself." She told Andee. "You're only a co-host. Anyways, I'm Debbie, one of the hosts. In this show, you, the fans, are going to dare these AT contestants. And the winner, the one who gets the most points, shall be presented with one wish from the Darenomicon!"

Andee raise an old leathery book with multi-colored gems on the cover. "The Darenomicon only grants wishes to those who could last through the most brutal dares cast by spectators. Sounds…. Awesome!"

"Enough talk! Let's get introducing the contestants!" Debbie shouted grabbing a list of contestants. Andee also took part of the list.

"Finn." Debbie said while blushing and giggling.

"Whoo-hoo! Bring the dares on!"

"Jake." Andee said.

"Whoop! I'm going to wish for a sandwich!"

"Marceline." Debbie said.

"Sup peeps."

"Ice King." Andee said.

"Hey princesses. How are you?"

"Flame princess." Debbie said with distaste.

"Hello there."

"Lady Rainicorn." Andee said.

"바보 안녕하세요."

"LSP." Debbie said.

"Oh yeah! I better lumping win!"

"Peppermint Butler and Peanut princess." Andee said.

"Hello humans of the world."

"How you doing flesh-peanuts."

"Gunter and Cinnamon Bun."

"Quack! Quack!"

"Hey humans."

"Billy, Embryo Princess, Beemo, Princess Bubblegum, Jungle princess, Lemongrab, and Tree Trunks. There we go people!" Most of the contestants cheered and clapped.

"Wait! There is still a special section of contestants, or contestant WE have known since we were kids. So first up from the special Non-Land of Ooo residents, Prince Wilder!" Debbie shouted as a yellow-skinned boy with shaggy brunette hair, brown leather shorts, and scratches and bruises on his bare belly.

"Hey guys. Happy to meet you all."

"Lord Precious." Andee gushed as a cream colored horse with white feathery wing, a sharp spiraled horn, and a glorious white mane and tail.

"Bonjour mon amis."

"Aranhpaz." Andee said as she greeted a large grey serpent-like dragon with piercing red eyes and large grey wings.

"Hello, fellow humanoid and human spectators."

"Martin." Debbie said as she greeted a dark brunette boy with a fine brown fur covering his entire body, white tee, black vest, blue jeans, and black sneakers.

"Sup."

"Koala Butler." Debbie greeted the small koala wearing a black butler suite.

"Yello humans and possible koalas."

"Shadow Queen." Andee said as she pointed to a pale woman with red eyes, red lips with fangs reaching halfway to her chin, a black wedding gown, flowing black hair with red highlights, and a silver tiara.

"Go away losers. You already stole every chance I could get to marry a prince."

"Eyeler." Debbie said as she pointed to a light-skinned humanoid with different eyes spread throughout his whole body.

"Guuurrrggle."

"And finally, Lady Hingee." Andee greeted an elderly monkey a white and gold dress.

"Greetings."

Andee and Debbie smiled at each other and nodded. "Seems that we are done here. Now you can send in your dares for the contestants. SEE YA!"

* * *

**Well that was a load off. I have been trying to remake one of my old stories. So here is one of the **

**Anyways, go on and send sum good dares over here (: **


End file.
